


Monster X

by kyuntori



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A Whole Mess, Group Chat Fic, Highschool AU, M/M, bc lets be real we need yoongi and kihyun's friendship in here, bts members to be added, just for fun, multiple other groups to be added, save yoo kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuntori/pseuds/kyuntori
Summary: Jooheon added 6 people to the groupJooheon named the group Beautiful BitchesJooheon: Welcome, my loyal steeds





	Monster X

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a more fun and simple fic compared to the other one I'm currently working on, so here we are. This one's just for fun, it's honestly complete and utter bullshit that I come up with on the spot to de-stress so ... enjoy!

_Jooheon added Kihyun to the group_

_Jooheon added Hyungwon to the group_

_Jooheon added Minhyuk to the group_

_Jooheon added Hyunwoo to the group_

_Jooheon added Changkyun to the group_

_Jooheon added Wonho to the group_

_Jooheon named the group Beautiful Bitches_

 

_1:30 am_

Jooheon: Welcome my loyal steeds

Kihyun: What

Hyunwoo: ?

Hyungwon: Jooheon it’s one fucking thirty in the morning what the fuck

Hyungwon: are u fucking kidding me

Hyungwon: fuck off

Jooheon: I just figured

Jooheon: It was time

Jooheon: we

Hyungwon: Fuck Off

_Hyungwon has left the group_

_Jooheon added Hyungwon to the group_

Jooheon: made a group chat! (:

Kihyun: Was this really necessary at 1:30 am?

Hyunwoo: ^

Jooheon: time is a made up concept

Kihyun: Whatever, I'm going to sleep

Kihyun: You're lucky we don't have school, punk

Hyungwon: ^^^^^^^

Hyunwoo: ^

Hyungwon: go the fuck to sleep

Jooheon: Y'all aint no fun

 

_7:41 am_

Wonho: what the

 

_ 10:10 am  _

Minhyuk: what

Minhyuk: oh HELL yeah

_Minhyuk changed his name to Minhyukkiee~~_

Minhyukkiee~~: Jooheon.. my honeybun... my cinnamon roll..... you're a genius

Jooheon: I know (:

Minhyukkiee~~: (:

Kihyun: ):<

Hyungwon: That's it you fuckers are getting muted

Hyungwon: I'm trying to fuvking slee

Minhyukkiee~: that sounds like a personal problem

_Jooheon changed his name to Aegyo God_

_Jooheon changed the group name to Beautiful Bitches + Hyungwon_

Hyungwon: first of all

Hyungwon: what the fuck

_Hyungwon changed his name to The most beautiful bitch here_

The most beautiful bitch here: Bitch

 

And that was when Kihyun decided it was finally time to mute the group chat. Why didn't he do that in the first place? God knows, but he's sure as hell doing it now before his patience runs out completely. It was Sunday morning and he had a Calculus test to study for, the last thing he needed right now was a group chat consisting of his entire nosey, annoying, tiresome friend group. He swore he was the only normal kid... other than Hyunwoo. Sometimes Wonho... Sometimes. What did he do to deserve this? it was his last semester of high school and he wanted to pass it in peace, but obviously, Jooheon and The Kids(TM) had other plans.

Kihyun grumbled at the thought as he dragged his muscles to sit up in his bed, setting his phone face-down on his nightstand. Knowing well and clear he was the only morning person in the group other than Hoseok, he smirked to himself as he raised his arms in a stretch. He hoped they were suffering right now, though to his disappointment it looked like Jooheon and Minhyuk were already wide awake.

He made his bed and took a quick shower for thought, ruffling his dripping hair with the towel he had draped over his shoulders and grabbing his phone from his room on his way to the kitchen. He checks his messag-- 34 NEW MESSAGES?! It's been what, an hour?

 

_11:31 am_

Changkyun: Hi

Hyunwoo: Hi hello annyeong

The most beautiful bitch here: What The Fuck

Aegyo God: good morning sunshine!!1

Minhyukkiee~~: wair i thought i was ur sunshine

Aegyo God: Uh

Changkyun: haha sucks 2suck

Minhyukkiee~~: U wanna fucking

Minhyukkiee~~: go

Aegyo God: ladies, ladies

The most beautiful bitch here: the only one worth fighting over here is me

Wonho: true

Changkyun: Oh

_Changkun changed his name to it's a trap_

The most beautiful bitch here: whats a trap

It's a trap: It's a trap

The most beautiful bitch here: f u c k

The most beautiful bitch here: it's a trap

It's a trap: ya

Wonho: ???

Minhyukkiee~~: wtf

Aegyo God: it's a trap

Hyunwoo: did any of you guys do the psych packet? I forgot mine at school...

The most beautiful bitch here: typical of a mortal

The most beautiful bitch here: I'm not in psych

it's a trap: I did it

Hyunwoo: You're a lifesaver

it's a trap: woah woah woAH

it's a trap: hang on

it's a trap: I never said I'd give it to u did I

it's a trap: What am I getting in return for this gracious act, good sir? :-)

Hyunwoo: uh

The most beautiful bitch here: it's a trap

Minhyukkiee~~: offer him ur virginity

Kihyun: You're all idiots

 

Kihyun finished drying his hair and inhaled a bowl of cereal, looking again at the time. It read 11:47 am. It was gonna be a long week.


End file.
